


Who is This?

by TheDevilWithin3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Homophobia, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3
Summary: This is just a short story of one special college student texting their best friend, at least they think it's their best friend.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Who is This?

Alexander Hamilton slouched in his couch, enjoying the quietness in his dorm. His roommate was gone for the rest of the week, having some sort of family emergency. Of course, Alex sent him with his best thoughts, but having the dorm quiet for once was very enjoyable. After a few minutes of scrolling through some new posts, Alex pulled up his messages. He'd recently gotten a new phone and wanted to make sure he could still text his friends, more specifically his best friend, Lafayette. 

<< \- _hey_

<< - _finally got my phone up and running. took forever since it didnt come with a sim card :)_

Alex went back to his useless scrolling, waiting for a reply. He expected one within a couple of seconds, but he didn't get one. Maybe Lafayette was taking a shower or talking to Hercules, another one of their friends. About fifteen minutes later Alex got bored of waiting for a response and turned on the TV they'd recently set up. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have one or not, but his friends had somehow figured out a way to install one without getting in trouble. So he turned that one and went to watch something live. It was happening in New York, a senator from South Carolina was speaking about freedom for all, but wasn't really making it too clear. He kept on making these racist remarks, and even went as far to say bad shit about homosexuals. Alex raised up the volume and made a mental note to email this senator about his ideals. Senator Henry Laurens... Laurens sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. 

He watched the news for five minutes until Alex noticed there was a kid standing behind the senator, looking awfully bored. Well, Alex couldn't really call him a kid. He looked around Alex's age, if not older. Then Alex saw how much the kid resembled Henry Laurens and decided it was Henry's kid. Alex felt bad for him, having to stand there while his father made such rude sneers. Of course, there was always a chance he agreed with his father's views. Alex ignored the senator's speech and kept focused on the kid, who was still looking bored. After a few moments the kid took his phone out and started texting something. That was when Alex realized he was being a bit creepy. So he forced himself to listen to Henry Laurens' horrible political talk. 

Then Alex heard his phone ding. He flipped it over and saw Lafayette had finally replied. 

\- >> _excuse me?_

Alex made a weird face at that. Lafayette told him earlier that he had his number saved in, and Alex was also confused on why Lafayette didn't reply in some French way, like he always did. 

<< \- _im going to ignore whatever weird thing youre experiencing_

<< - _and rant about how my day was_

\- >> _... okay?_

<< \- _first off, jefferson and his side assistant were at it again_

\- >> _you mean madison?_

<< \- _YES. same thing_

<< \- _anyways_

<< \- _they kept on making some dumbass comments about immigrants and how they should just go back to where they came from. and of course you should know how i felt about that, so i rlly laid into them. i may have gotten detention, which was why i didnt text earlier, but besides the point. they were being complete asses. you shouldve been there. you wouldve loved tearing thomas a new one, especially since he practically adores you._

\- >> _i wouldnt exactly say that..._

<< \- _stop being so modest. you guys are practically twins._

<< \- _you hear about my rants every sorry. sorry. what do you want to do talk about?_

Alex watched as the texting bubbles appeared for a couple of seconds, then disappeared. He frowned. Alex then was startled when the senator sudden was speaking loudly. He looked up and saw on the screen that the senator was asking his son to speak. The kid, looked a bit startled, and gently placed his phone on his seat. His freckled face was much easier to see once he was upon the mic. Alex was entranced by him, he was cute, too cute. He was probably straight with who his father was. 

"John!" one of the interviewers asked. "How do you feel about how open your father's views are, especially considering yourself?" The kid, John, shifted on his feet and snuck a glance at his father, who nodded slowly. 

"Everyone is entitled to what they feel," John said cautiously, cleared nervous. "But I do feel that there _are_ wrong views on thing." 

His voice was so nice and smooth, and had a sort of accent. Come to think of it, John looked like his father except for his skin color. While Henry Laurens was clearly white, John looked almost Puerto Rican. What also caught Alex's attention was what the kid said. He was being bold to say that some opinions are wrong. Now it just depended on which ones he thought were wrong. 

The interviewer asked, "And what views are those?" 

John swallowed. But before he could speak his father ushered him off the stage, apologizing. "Sorry, but that's all the time we have today." With that, the camera got turned off and the channel switched to some animal commentary. Alex was intrigued though. So he went on his phone and searched up Henry Laurens along with his son. It looked as if John Laurens went to... Alex's school? How had he not known this? Actually, that's why the name Laurens was familiar, someone was in his law class. How did he not notice? 

\- >> _i can do anything_

Alex looked at the notification. He clicked on it and saw that Laf was typing. 

\- >> _but before we get into anything too deep_

\- >> _i do hope you realize you texted the wrong number_

Alex reddened at that. Of course. This didn't sound like Lafayette at all. It was a clear explanation. 

<< \- _i do now..._

<< \- _i am so sorry that you had to hear me rant about thomas jefferson_

\- >> _its alright_

<< \- _but you do go to my school_

<< \- _you knew madison_

\- >> _well that doesnt mean quite that_

\- >> _thomas jefferson has a very famous father. people know him throughout the whole country, meaning they know who james madison is_

Alex thought about this. 

<< \- _it never crossed my mind. where are you from then?_

\- >> _you dont seem too worried that youre talking to a completely stranger_

<< \- _it happens more than you know. now tell me_

\- >> _very rude way to ask it. especially since your texting nearly got me in trouble on live tv_

Alex froze at that. It must've nearly just been a coincidence. The unknown person noticed his pause. 

\- >> _sorry. you didnt need to know that_

<< - _its alright_

<< \- _say, this may sound rlly creepy or coincidental_

<< \- _but the live tv you were on. it didnt so happen to be about a senator?_

The texting stopped. Then continued, and stopped once more. 

\- >> _thats even more embarassing. you were there._

Alex's heart nearly stopped. What were the chanced? Almost none. Honestly, what was his luck? It must've been really high or really low. Alex thought about blocking the number, but that would've been rude. Especially since John Laurens went to his school and may eventually find out who was texting him. Before Alex had a minute to think about it, he was getting a call from him. Alex hesitantly accepted it. 

"Hello?" he answered. He heard a light breath from the phone. 

"Hi." It was the same voice that he'd heard on TV. Still just as amazing. 

"I'm sorry about texting the wrong number," Alex apologized. "I could've sworn it was-" 

"Lafayette's. Yes," John interrupted with a laugh. Alex stopped and thought for a moment. "Sorry, that was rude. I uh, I know Lafayette. I mean, I don't know, know him, but he's in my class."

"That class wouldn't happen to be law, would it?" 

Another laugh came from the phone, and it was a beautiful sound. "The chances just keep on getting higher and higher. Now that I know you're in my class, you might as well be Alexander Hamilton, the person who Lafayette sits with every class." 

Alex made a strange noise before clearing his throat. "That's me." Alex was about to say more when he heard John mumble something and move around loudly, it sounded as if he was in a car. 

"Sorry to cut this short. But my father is coming to the car and I'd rather have him not know that I was texting during his speech. We can talk later." Alex expected to hear the call end, but it kept on going. John must've thought he turned it off, because Alex heard some rustling, assuming that John had put the phone into his pocket. Alex was about to hang up himself when he heard a voice. An angry one. 

"What the fuck was that, Jack?" Alex cringed at the tone. It sounded like the senator. "When someone asks a question like that, you ignore it and blow past it. You don't feed the fire. Sometimes you really disappoint me, Jack." Jack... that name. Alex didn't know who it was, but it sounded like Henry was talking to John, but John's name was John. 

"Sorry, Father," John's voice was clear. He sounded nervous, more nervous than he was on TV. "I panicked. You know I don't like speaking on live TV. I freak." Alex listened closely. He heard something that sounded like a door closing sharply, then a motor starting up. 

"Don't make excuses." Alex wanted to shout at that. How inconsiderate was this man? "Never mind that. What were you doing on that plunky device? I saw you texting back there." Alex heard John shift in his seat, causing a lot of noise come from the phone. 

"Just Marty," he replied casually. 

Alex heard Henry scoff and mutter something. "Of course. How is she doing? Does she know that you're not coming back?" 

John's voice was quieter when he replied. "She's fine. I haven't told her the news yet. I was thinking, do you think I could just visit next break and then tell her? Give her one last goodbye?" 

"That defeats the purpose of you not coming back. Of course you can't do that. Why would I? I don't want your homo ass in my house." Alex flinched at that remark. Did that mean that John Laurens was gay? And his father wasn't supportive? How awful. 

"I don't appreciate it when you say things like that, Father," John said calmly. How was he able to stay so composed during this? Alex wasn't even in the car and was feeling sick. "But fine, if you insist. I'll tell her later tonight when I get back to my dorm." 

Henry Laurens seemed content with that answer and was quiet for a few seconds before finding something else to say. "I like your roommate. He seems very civilized. His father is very kind." 

Alex waited for John's response, which seemed like he was definitely forcing out the words. "He is. Thomas Jefferson knows how to charm women." Alex nearly dropped the phone when he heard that. John Laurens was... roommates with... Thomas, fucking, Jefferson.

"I'm sure he does. I heard he got turned down with all three Schuyler sisters," Henry said with a hint of humor in his voice. John nodded, noticing the change of the conversation and taking it graciously. 

"Oh, it was so embarrassing. Every time he tried to date one of them he would bring them back to the dorm and ask them there," John chucked a little. "I felt bad for them, especially for Peggy, since she's the youngest out of them. Angelica knew how to handle Jefferson, though. I'm pretty sure she slapped him. Eliza let him down slowly, which he totally didn't deserve." John quickly silenced himself, realizing he was talking shit about Jefferson. But his father didn't care. He actually laughed. 

"He may be an educated son, but I'm sure he'll be single for a while." John nodded, taking that as an ending point for the conversation. But his father continued. "You speak fondly of all the sisters..." His voice has something behind it, but John couldn't place it. 

"They're nice," John agreed. 

His father cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road. "Nice enough that you may look into... dating one of them." John nearly choked and looked up at his father. 

"I-" he stuttered. He immediately composed himself. "I apologize, Father. But my views haven't changed." John looked down and fumbled with his hands. His father always found a way to make him feel like a little kid about to get scolded. 

John heard his father take a deep breathe. "Of course. Why would I think differently. I hope when you grow up, you either realize that with you choosing that life, you may never find a happy ending." John scoffed at that. "But, if you do... I'll be happy for you." John tried not to take those words to heart. He knew that the next day his father would scream at him for being sinful, completely forgetting his kind words. 

"Thank you," John said quietly. The rest of the car ride was quiet. But John couldn't get something out of his head. And that was Alexander Hamilton. He was looking forward to his law class the next day. Perhaps he would finally have someone to sit with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it feels like the ending feels forced, maybe because it is? I just didn't want this to be a multiple chapter story, and I didn't want it to sound like it was going to get added to. This story is just more about the fact that Alex accidentally texted John, and after their encounter John finds hope in his life? 
> 
> To clarify, I won't be adding to this story. But I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
